This invention is generally directed to a novel hair clip which secures a first lock by way of a first jaw and a center tongue and thereafter a second lock of hair by way of a second jaw and the center tongue to move unwanted hair from the section the stylist is cutting, coloring or styling.
Currently, several types of hair clips exist for grasping a lock hair. A substantial number of current hair clips include ornamental hair clips wherein such clip is used to secure a portion of hair. The ornamental hair clip remains in the hair coexisting with the hair to portray a fashioned coiffure. Other types of hair clips exist wherein such clips are utilized predominately in the coiffuring process. One example of such a hair clip includes one which fastens a portion of hair to a hair roller or curler. Generally, a hairdresser applies a cylindrical shaped curler to a person's hair by coiling a portion of hair around the periphery of the curler. Thereafter, to secure the curler, the hairdresser applies a clamping type hair clip thereupon the hair and curler to secure the curler. The hair clip and curler are removed and, if successful, the hair retains a curl shape.
The clamping type hair clip generally consists of a pair of jaws each of which has a handle formed integral therewith. Each jaw and its handle is formed from a metal strip or blank which tapers from its rear end towards its front end and intermediate its length each strip is provided with an integral hinging portion. A torsional spring is introduced at the hinge portion to keep the jaws together when the hair clip is untouched. The pair of jaws are opened when a user pinches or squeezes together the handles, at the rear end of the hair clip, to urge the pair of jaws apart. A substantial number of clips include a similar configuration and differ only as to the structure of the jaw portions and the torsional spring. Other like clips differ only as to spring type and include a v-shaped spring, ogee spring, or other like biasing element.
Yet another type of clip allows a user to coil a portion of hair around a center portion of the clip and thereafter clamp such hair by an attached clamping structure, eliminating the need of the hair curler. Once such hair clip is removed the restrained hair retains a curled shape.